Upholstered chairs with a fabric based seat cushion, such as dining room chairs, are popular because of their comfort and style. The fabric-covered cushion, however, can be difficult to clean, easily stain, and become unsightly, or even unsanitary, without proper protection. Young children are notoriously messy eaters. They spill fluids, drop food, and wipe their hands on whatever is close by, including chair upholstery. They also are careless with art supplies, such as markers, pens, crayons, paint, and glue. Additionally, some elderly suffer from incontinence, leading to urinary accidents while sitting on fabric cushioned chairs. Moreover, some people like to protect their upholstered furniture from everyday wear and tear. While a number of covers for protecting upholstery cushions exist in the art, they are not satisfactory in addressing many of the concerns facing their use. Accordingly, a need persists for devices and methods of protecting upholstered chairs.